Karma
by Lionel'di Ange
Summary: Decisiones en el pasado llevaron a lo que vemos en el presente, una historia diferente, y las acciones en el ahora tendrá muchas repercusiones en el futuro. El Karma, es la ley que domina las malas decisiones tomadas en el pasado y ahora cobrará la factura en el presente. ¿Pagará Konoha por sus errores en su vida anterior?
1. El vestigio de la Tormenta

Autor: Lionel

Género: Acción | Drama | Manga/Anime | Romance.

Advertencia: Narración en primera y tercera persona, uso de OC y OoC, leguaje soez.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes sino a Kishimoto.

─ Capitulo 0 ─

El vestigio de la Tormenta

Llovía a cantaros afuera. No era de extrañarse que las gotas débiles del aguacero cayeran a tierra buscando que ésta la detuviera, las abrazara para en un posterior momento despedirse en una danza sin fin. Por una ventana en el edificio más alto de lo que solía ser aquel lugar, un joven observaba fastidiado, no, hastiado de tanto ver llover. Miró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda entre todo aquel tumulto de edificios tratando de visualizar algo bueno pero lo único que veía eran apartamentos en forma rascacielos todos del mismo color que el cielo de la región. Su madre no le había permitido salir después de su último incidente algunas semanas atrás, por lo que se hallaba en su habitación deambulando por cada esquina que viese buscando que hacer para matar el tiempo en vez de solo mirar al techo gris de su cuarto.

── ¿Hasta cuándo va a terminar de llover? ──se preguntó así mismo. Él, no era alguien que lo dominara cuatro paredes, su imaginación iba más allá. Era un soñador que pensaba en darle a aquella villa un lugar mejor.

De pronto, un ruido llegó a sus oídos. Alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación alegrando la vida del joven quien de inmediato salió a ver quién era, llevándose la mera sorpresa de una figura de ojos púrpuras frente a él; juntó de brazos no lo miró y procedió a seguir adelante. No quería admitirlo pero ese joven era la causa de su encarcelamiento injustificado, según él.

──Oh, vamos ──se acercó por detrás para tocarle el hombro en cuyo reflejo el de menor altura eludió──. ¿Todavía estas molesto por lo de la semana pasada?

──Nagato-niisan ──dijo con un tono cansado──, todo fue tu culpa por haberme llevado a escondida de mi madre ──le reclamó como todo un crio de 7 años claramente molesto.

──Ah, pero tú eras quien quería ver la frontera con el país del fuego ¿no? ──el más pequeño bufó pues en cierto grado tenía razón──. Ya deja los lloriqueos y vamos, la cena está servida y tu mamá se va poner molesta si no llegamos rápido. Ya sabes, no le dicen cómo le dicen así porque así… ──mencionó en clara señas de un apodo por la cual la conocía y le temían con tan solo escucharle.

── _Habanero Sangriento_ ──pensó mientras seguía adelante──, supongo que tienes razón.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un gran salón adornado por doquier con candelabros y alfombras por lo que a cualquiera traería recuerdos de las imágenes de los castillos londinenses en tiempos "modernos". Las telas de las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas era de color lila y en medio de todo se hallaba una enorme mesa larga con varios asientos pero lo que más destacaba era la presencia de una mujer. Parecía tener unos 24 años pero realmente tendría unos 30; su cabello rojo llegaba a sus caderas definidas y enlazaban un fino vestido verde con blanco. Sus ojos púrpuras miraban a ambos con algo de frialdad, sobre todo con Nagato quien la ignoraba poderosamente.

──Naruto, cuantas veces te he dicho que no estés mucho con Nagato… Se te puede pegar lo torpe hijo ──decía con una sonrisa muy amplia. En la mente del chico acusado rondaban frases como "mira quien lo dice" y cosas similares, pues en aquella familia todos eran iguales──. Sabes, tu padre recientemente tuvo que partir a ver unos asuntos relacionados con el clan y otras cosas relacionadas con nuestro hogar, Kyako fue con él.

── ¿Otra vez? ──se cuestionó el hecho de que pasara tan poco tiempo en casa y más pendiente de cumplir su promesa, esa de la cual tanto alardeaba como excusa para estar poco tiempo con él──. Por lo menos Kyako-niisan está con él ──suspiró con alivio al escuchar que fue acompañado por alguien de mucha confianza.

── ¡Ja! Sabes que tu hermano mayor siempre está pendiente de que no le pase nada, son como un dúo imparable. ──expresó sacándole una sonrisa. Para el joven de cabellera amarilla, su hermano era la viva imagen de su madre. Cabello rojo, ojos púrpuras con unas marcas en su rostros como si tuviere bigotes de un zorro y con una gran habilidad; era su ídolo──. Recuerda que mañana tienes academia, estás a punto de graduarte… no nos decepciones.

──Sí mamá.

──Kushina, sabes, tengo que hablar en privado contigo ──aquello parecía serio──, cuando terminemos ──mencionó con alegría comiendo la comida que le habían puesto, Ramen, a toda marcha.

Quizás fueran cosas de la vida, pero aquel clan parecía solo alimentarse de eso o por lo menos los más rebeldes. Kushina salió del lugar dejando a Naruto solo mientras terminaba de comer aquel alimento caliente, no obstante, no fue así por mucho tiempo ya que tres personas llegaron al lugar. Los tres individuos tenían el color del cabello del clan, dos de ellas poseían lentes y su figura no resaltaba tanto más como la última quien parecía tener un poco más de busto.

──Ey Naru-chiin ──la actual mencionada llegó por atrás del rubio y se colocó por encima de sus hombros aprisionado su cuerpo con el del chico para su molestia──. Eres malo, siempre te dan ese Ramen que tanto me gusta… me pregunto si…

──Ni no lo piense Tayuya, no te daré nada aunque me seduzcas ──le dijo para luego darle una mirada fría con tal de defender su ramen. La fémina siempre trataba de quitarle su comida favorita como parte de su plan de fastidio magistral.

──No vuelvan a comenzar, por favor ──declaró la otra chica, la cual parecía tener la misma edad que el protagonista de esta historia.

── ¡Ja! Como digas ──le dijo sarcásticamente a la vez que se llegaba a buscar su asiento──. Karin, a veces te envidio.

──Espero que sea bueno ──mencionó la persona de mayor edad entre ellas. La mujer tenía las mismas facciones corporales con la única diferencia era que su cabello era más corto que el de la chica de su lado.

──Sí, Kiara-san ──tomó sus palillos chinos con desgano──, el amor de madre… ──pensó fugazmente recordando su estado de huérfana. A pesar de tener apenas 12 años, Tayuya, era una Chuunin de Amegakure no Sato y su habilidad era única en cuanto se trataba de Genjutsu.

Todo pareció quedar en silencio en cuanto comenzaron a comer, lo que si era costumbre mientras degustaba la comida en aquella enorme mesa. Kushina y Nagato habían salido hacia otra parte para hablar de un asunto en particular, algo que posiblemente afectaría el futuro de todos en un tiempo posterior. Nagato, por mucho difería de los Jounin o ANBU de Ame, era capitán de un escuadrón de asesinato y a sus 21 años podía controlar muchas formas de Funnjutsu, le apodaban "el sepúltelo" por el mero hecho de que había sellado una villa de la cual más nunca se volvió a ver. Era una persona seria cuando trabaja más trataba de ser bromista mientras no estaba en servicio, quizás con el motivo de poder opacar los lamentos de las personas muertas por sus manos.

──Es sobre las desapariciones…

[…]

Unas Semanas después…

Konoha festejaba con jolgorios y aplausos la victoria obtenida hacía tan solo 7 años atrás. El 10 de octubre, Kusagakure no Sato atacó a la hoja mientras se hallaba en paz y moraba en armonía. En el sigilo de la noche, la luna se tiño de rojo con la sangre de los combatientes quienes defendieron la invasión de la villa inferior. El orgullo militar de que tanto presumía la hoja, los Uchihas, se vieron en desventaja al poder ser paralizados por una fuerza superior. No obstante, el Sandaime Hokage junto al Yondaime Hokage, pudieron hacerle frente a las fuerzas superándolas y llevándose la victoria. Los reportes del ataque quedaron bajo clasificación así como algunos eventos extraños que ocurrieron durante la invasión.

Entre el gentío y el alboroto, otros más trataban de sobrevivir entre las oscuras calles de Konoha. Dos niños de unos 7 años caminaban por la oscuridad llegando a un parque donde ponían un pedazo de comida que lograron quitarle a un perro callejero. Se sentaron bajo un árbol a la vez que podían ver una piedra especial, le decían el monumento de los caídos. Ellos se miraron felices, era la primera vez que podían conseguir algo decente de entre los desperdicios de los aldeanos más privilegiados, según ellos, por tener que comer y beber mientras ni siquiera podía tener un bocado en los tres momentos del día, apenas unos y debían compartirlos por la mitad. Andrajosos y mal vestidos, con apenas unas mudas de vestido degastado, roto y remendado, era lo que los podía por lo menos medio mantener caliente. Una luz pudo distinguirlos como una chica y un chico.

──Ten, esta es tu parte ──el de género masculino tenía el cabello negro, ojos negros; su cuerpo llegaba a ser esquelético y degastado. Vestía con un pantalón gris roto en las piernas, su camisa era azulada y estaba rasgada en la parte de atrás donde se suponía que llevaba el logo de su clan.

──No, es demasiado ──apreció ella con ojos llorosos mientras él le daba la mejor parte de lo que habían conseguido. No era más que un simple pedazo de carne y la mitad de un bollo.

──Fuu, si no fuera porque lo viste no hubiéramos conseguido nada ──explicó él a la joven que se distinguía por unos ojos ámbar y cabellera verde──. Gracias a ti pudimos ver a ese perro con este envoltorio.

──Pero fuiste tú quien lo derrotó ──ella trataba de regresarlo──, Sasuke.

──Insisto ──realmente ella no pudo negarse. Ver al joven quien tenía raspaduras y sangraba por los brazos no pudo más aceptar al sentir que hacía lo mejor para protegerla.

En ese momento, ellos estaban solos, siempre lo habían estado desde que tenían razón. El azabache fue miembro del Clan Uchiha pero por alguna extraña razón un día fue exiliado y jamás volvieron a reconocerlo. La chica, era más que una desconocida pues no tenía registro de nada en lo absoluto y se decía que la encontraron en el hospital de la villa el día de la victoria de la hoja. Eran completamente desconocidos entre sí, pero compartían un sentimiento; muchos de los aldeanos les tiraban cosas y los odiaban… ni siquiera el Kage pudo o se sintió impulsado a ofrecerles una vivienda. Vivían en las calles desde los 4 años sobreviviendo a la dura infancia con tal de poder subsistir. Sin embargo, desde que se conocieron, su único interés era que el otro estuviera a salvo. Los dos se consideraban hermanos de diferentes madres.

──Pero que tenemos aquí ──dos Chuunin se acercaron a ellos.

Desde hace algunas semanas, habían estado buscando el momento preciso para encontrarlos. Sus intenciones no eran buenas y sobre todo con la fémina la cual sentía sus miradas pervertidas, asustándola. Sasuke se interpuso entre ambos y ellos se bufaron.

──Quítate, enclenque ──el más alto le dio una patada y lo mandó contra el árbol sacándole el aire del cuerpo──, no haces más que estorbar entre nosotros y nuestra "amigita" ──el tono de voz de su última palabra heló a la infante quien no hizo más que llorar.

──Vamos a disfrutar de un buen rato contigo ──exclamó el otro mientras se acercaba.

── ¡Ustedes, malditos! ──un chico salió de entre la oscuridad, había estado observado todo desde hacía un rato y no quería ni podía permitir que algo más sucediera.

La persona que salió a su defensa, no era más que ellos. Un chico de 7 años, rubio con marcas zorrunas en su cara, no medía más que los otros dos pero sus ojos mostraban determinación y en su cuello se hallaba una banda shinobi con una espiral. Ambos lo miraron y sonrieron al acercarse a él con un Kunai en su mano mientras el otro sacó una Katana. Aunque no tenía ningún plan, debía actuar y eso a que apenas se había graduado.

── ¡Corran! ──el joven hizo rápidamente unos sellos de mano── Suiton: pistola de agua ──con sus manos juntas acumulando una gran cantidad de chakra lanzó un ataque a los dos para que ellos tuvieran que eludir y de esa manera aprovechar a correr a donde estaban los dos infantes. Ambos aun se hallaban estupefactos con el joven y cuando lo vieron venir ellos, a penas reaccionaron a tomar su manos y ser arrastrados para cuando se dieron cuenta──, les dije que corrieran, ¿son sordos? ──preguntó molesto por haber perdido tiempo.

──No se escaparan tan fácilmente ──El más bajo, el cual poseía cabello morado y ojos verdes, poco fornido y hambriento de venganza después de haber tenido que eludir un golpe de un infante menor en rango, llegó a ponerse en frente mientras el otro por detrás. Uno agarró a Naruto mientras el otro a Sasuke──, vamos a ver cómo se sentirá su rostro cuando se estrelle contra el pavimento.

Ambos tomaron sus cráneos y los golpearon contra el suelo siendo imposible escapar de su agarre mientras una y otra vez repetían lo mismo. La chica gritaba que los dejaran quietos pero aquellas calles se hallaban desoladas; lo habían planeado bien aquellos degenerados. Sasuke trató de colocar sus manos para detenerse pero el más alto y quien lo tenía, de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos, tenía más fuerza. Lo dejó en suelo por haber perdido su interés al ver que ya no podía más y se dirigió a la chica con su mirada perversa. Un grito de la fémina lo despertó otra vez para ver como ella era tocada por el de los ojos amarillos al tiempo que el rubio se vio obligado a arrodillarse y a observar.

── ¡Fuu! ──sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo con la fuerza de voluntad de acabarlos pero su cuerpo no respondía, ¿acabaría todo allí? Él se negaba a quedarse allí hacer nada por lo que trató de ponerse de pie para alcanzar a verlo y sin embargo, no podía hacer mucho── Fuu ──sollozó.

No obstante, una sombra tomó la cabeza de uno de los Chuunin y rápidamente tomó el cuello con la otra mano del otro. En cuanto los tuvo a los dos los golpeó contra el suelo haciendo un cráter en la calle, su fuerza de impacto fue tal que se oyó el crujir de sus cráneos.

──No te dijes que no te adelantaras, ¿vez lo que haces? ──un chico de cabello rojo y ojos púrpuras lo veía algo enojado por haberle desobedecido.

──Lo siento Nii-san pero cuando los vi sentía que debía ayudarlos ──dijo mientras este se paraba limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

──Ya no importa, yo sellaré a estos sujetos ──sacó un pergamino y los cubrió para luego ejecutar unos sellos y hacer que fueran absorbidos por el papel──, no creo que Konoha le importe que le falten dos Chuunin incompetentes ──musitó para guardarlos en su equipamiento──, es hora de irnos. Jiraiya ya debió haber terminado de hablar con el Hokage así que ponte otra vez el Henge que yo haré lo mismo.

──Sí ──mencionó para luego quedarse mirando a sus nuevo amigos──, ellos… ¿pueden venir con nosotros?

Kyako cerró sus ojos para luego entre abrirlos y nuevamente mirarlos levantado una sonrisa en su rostro. "Quizás no todo esté perdido", pensó para luego suspirar y hablar de que no había problemas. Los dos infantes se vieron las caras para que luego ser atendidos por el pelirrojo quien efectuó un Jutsu de sanación en los tres, por lo menos centrándose más en Naruto pues no quería que su madre le reclamara el haberle dejado sin vigilancia. Sintió un escalofrió al recordar lo que le hizo a Nagato semanas atrás por haber llevado al rubio sin su permiso para ver salamandras gigantes que por allí transitaban y casi matarlo, Kushina a Nagato, por haber permitido que una lo engullera. Aunque tuvo compasión por ser su sobrino y conociendo que el de los ojos azules era curiosamente tremendo, Konoha era un asunto muy diferente.

Caminaron hasta hallarse en las cercanías de la entrada. Se pasearon por un callejón al lado de un puesto de Ramen, donde se encontraron con el albo y preguntaron por su reunión. Jiraiya posó su mirada entre los críos notando que había más que antes haciéndole pensar que no tendría momentos para poder descansar e ir a investigar en el camino a casa.

──Minato dijo que usara esto si algo extraño o malo pasara ──dijo mientras sacaba un Kunai espacio-tiempo con un sello especial──. Todos toque algo de mi cuerpo y… Jiraiya, cuidado con lo que tocas.

── ¿Ah? No sé de qué hablas ──alejó su mano de donde tenía pensado ponerla.

──Lolicon ──pensó haciendo que sudara y este luego diera la vuelta. Colocó su mano en la espalda mientras los chicos tocaron su torso──. Vámonos ──tan solo colocó un poco chakra como una firma reconocida y este brillo en tonalidad morada haciendo que todos fueran teletransportados a las afueras del país de la lluvia.

── ¡Yo debo aprender ese Jutsu! ──exclamó Naruto como siempre animado por haber visto una nueva técnica, habiendo cambiando su actitud por una más conmovida al acercarse a ellos luego los abrazaran trayéndolos a tierra.

──Esto… es… ──exclamaron los dos como bobos.

──Su nuevo hogar ──les dijo Kyako mientras empezaba a caminar delante del grupo──, su nueva familia.

Aquella palabra era inexistente en el vocabulario de ambos infantes, se vieron como si todo fuera un sueño. Estaban ante una esplendorosa villa alumbrada por linternas hermosas de color anaranjados, un rio atravesaba la Aldea, había muchas formaciones rocosas que tenían algunos remolinos como sellos; simplemente increíble. Llovía sobre ellos como algo cálido durante la noche, no era fría no era desdeñosa; era como si les estuvieran dando la bienvenida a una nueva oportunidad para poder demostrar que no merecieron nada por lo que pasaron injustamente. Era tal y como un viejo profeta dijo una vez, uno cancela su salario de alguna manera; todo en la vida se paga. Todas nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, las buenas y malas decisiones; si uno hace el mal recibiera de vuelta la misma moneda, eso significa el Karma.

Konoha, a penas se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar…


	2. Visitantes Inesperados

─── Capitulo 1 ───

Visitantes inesperados

── ¿Sobre las desapariciones, dices? ──preguntó algo preocupada por lo que había dicho el chico. Él suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia la ventana más próxima donde se veía toda Amegakure no Sato. Se podía decir que llovía como siempre y se notaba como sus habitantes caminaban con sus sombrillas mientras otros solo disfrutaban de sus caricias pero sin importar lo que pasara con sus conductas, cada gota era un sensor de movimiento para el pelirrojo.

──Sí, mi contacto ya debió haber llegado ──la forma en que lo incitó hizo que la mujer se volteara a ver hacia atrás y notar como una sombra aparecía de entre la oscuridad.

──Jiraiya.

──Es bueno también verte, Kushina ──le mencionó con una sonrisa mientras ella solo dejaba caer una bocanada de aire. El albo no era de sus favoritos ya sea por su perversión y sus novelas echii sino porque era un "miembro" de la hoja, aunque según él no estaba ligado, para la pelirroja, sentía asco con tan solo verlo le recordaba aquellos tiempos de angustia que vivió. A pesar de todo, era el sensei de su esposo y alguien que los ayudó en aquel entonces──. Aquí tienes Nagato, la información que me pediste. ──Ignoró las expresiones faciales y se acercó a su discípulo para entregarle un manuscrito.

──Gracias, Sensei ──dijo el de los ojos púrpuras mientras desenrollaba el pergamino y lo leía en voz alta──. Aquí está la lista de desaparecidos; Iwagakure no Sato: Dos, uno de ellos miembro de un clan extinto mientras el otro un pariente del Jinchuriki del Yonbi ──hizo una pausa cuando supo de aquello para luego ver a su tía quien estaba pensado en esas palabras──. Kirigakure no Sato: tres desaparecidos, uno de ellos es el portador de las Kiba Raiton, otro más un miembro del Clan Yuki y el último un familiar del Sandaime Mizukage. Kumogakure no Sato: un desaparecido, el Jinchuriki del Hachibi.

── ¿El Jinchuriki del Hachibi? ──dijo algo alterada para luego pensar mejor las cosas──, el Yondaime Raikage es muy cuidadoso, seguro lo tiene escondido en algún lugar con esa excusa. ¿Qué hay de Konoha y Suna? ──preguntó haciendo que el albo colocara una mano en el mentón y hablara.

──Nada, aun ──caminó de medio lado para asomarse por la ventana──. Pero están en alertas, estás desapariciones tienen algo en común.

──Son miembros de clanes fuertes, familiares de Jinchuriki y Kages ──musitó Nagato captando el meollo del asunto──. Según recuerdo, en la guerra de Kusagakure no Sato con Konohagakure, el Nanabi fue soltado de su viejo contenedor. No obstante, tan pronto como prorrumpió en desastre, desapareció.

──Konoha está asustada, no tienen poder ofensivo sin un Jinchuriki _capacitado_. ──aclaró Kushina──, ellos perdieron el Kyubi en la pasada guerra y ganaron al Gonbi como parte de su asalto a Kirigakure durante la guerra de los clanes. No obstante, no se ha sabido de su paradero desde el ataque de Kusa.

──Es cierto, lo mejor será que regrese a Konoha a buscar información ──el tono jocoso de esas palabras irritó a la chica porque seguro sería otra clase de indagación──. Aun así, los dejo. Quiero ver a mi ahijado, mañana se gradúa de la academia y me gustaría darle un regalo.

──Con tal de que no sea una de tus novelas ──el aura asesina de la Habanero hizo que el albo se estremeciera.

──Sería incapaz de hacer algo así _arruinaron mi sorpresa_ ──pensó lo último para sí y se dirigió a la sala de banquetes.

──Este Jiraiya… ──suspiró resignado──. Regresa pronto, Minato.

[…]

En alguna parte del continente Shinobi.

Dos personas caminaban por un bosque en lejanía mientras conversaban. Uno de ellos era un rubio de ojos azules y con un uniforme estándar de Jounin de la Hoja con dos Bandas Ninjas, una del remolino y otra de Amegakure no Sato; el otro compartía la última señal ninja mencionada mientras su cabello rojo era lo que más resaltaba además de sus ojos morados, el sello de clan Uzumaki detrás de sus uniformes. El más joven tenía un pantalón gris con una camisa negra de mallas cubierta con una chaqueta blanca ceñida a la cintura, llevaba un bolso con algunos pergaminos de sellado como todo un practicante de Fuunjutsu. Se detuvieron a descansar bajo un árbol, estaban en las cercanías del país del Fuego con el de la Lluvia e iban de vuelta a casa.

──Padre, ¿crees que con eso podremos volver seguros? ──preguntó el de menos edad.

──Sí, Kyako. Con las barreras desplegadas, solo queda regresar con todo el clan y los demás clanes que se nos unieron. Aunque falta reparar algunas cosas, con esto podrá regresar a su antiguo esplendor el país del remolino; solo debo hablar con el Feudal. ──ambos se notaban felices, bueno, más el rubio que el pelirrojo quien parecía ser más pensativo en el asunto pues aun quedaba ver quien quedaría como líder de Amegakure──. Yahiko y Konan podrán hacerlo bien, total, yo le enseñé a él como debía hacer las cosas para cuando yo me fuera quedara a cargo.

──Uzushigakure no Sato ──dijo en voz baja──, el abuelo de mi madre hizo un gran trabajo sellando el sitio; me costó mucho poder descifrar los sellos de entrada y actualización. No me imaginé que los Fuunjutsukas fueran hábiles en el Genjutsu.

──Recuerdo que una vez el me dijo, que había un arte llamado Fuugentsu ──tardó en pronunciar por no haber recordado bien las palabras necesarias──. La combinación de Fuunjutsu y Genjutsu pero que era muy difícil de aprender y se necesitaba una habilidad enorme para hacerlos, además, era sumamente imposible de escapar de estos. Así fue como el viejo engañó a todos con que Uzushigakure había sido destruida cuando a penas la dañaron, dio su vida para que el sello permaneciera mientras ellos la reconstruían.

── "Los alevines" ──pensó mientras regresaba a pararse de nuevo, solo les faltaban 20 minutos para llegar, así que, era momento de ponerse en marcha nuevamente──, estoy emocionado por cuando nos mudemos.

Ellos se encontraban tranquilamente charlando en ese espacio cuando de pronto sintieron que algo estaba cerca de ellos, 2 personas para ser exacto. Unos ruidos por los arbustos de la izquierda y un sonido por lo de la derecha les daba a entender que los habían emboscado. Minato se puso en pose de batalla mientras Kyako se colocó a su espalda de la misma forma. "salgan de allí", fue lo primero que demandó el rubio mientras ambas "personas" salían por lados opuesto encontrándose frente a frente de ellos en aquel bosque semi-abierto con algunos claros, bajo la tenue luz del cielo ennegrecido por la cercanía con el país de la lluvia. Uno de ellos era alto, pálido en gran manera; su cuerpo esquelético era algo que ni siquiera se pudiera comparar al Kekkei Genkai de los Kaguya, portaba un traje como un kimono ceremonial de color blanco con algunas marcas negras mientras unas botas negras contrastaba todo lo emblanquecido de su cuerpo, hasta su cabellera eran blancas. El otro sujeto era más bajo, gordo pero poseía las demás características, sin embargo, algo más en común entre ellos dos aparte de las apariencias, era una máscara de cuervo con un pico alargado de matices en negro como color predominante sobre uno morado claro; mostraban unos ojos blancos sin ningún tipo emoción. "¿Hyugas?", pensó por unos momentos el de cabello dorados mientras otro pensamiento surgió entre su mente ── "su cabello es blanco totalmente" ──eso lo tenía sumamente desconcertado por no saber con quienes se enfrentaban en ese momento.

──Bien, ¿qué desean? ──preguntó tomando un aire de seriedad tanto más así y de esa forma no demostrar inseguridad en ningún modo. El más alto dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez cerraba los ojos preocupando en el camino al dueto de Amegakure.

──Somos los residentes del cielo, solo hemos venido a comprar algunas cosas ──en cuanto dijo esas palabras, una enorme presión se sintió en el ambiente tensando los músculos de padre e hijo imposibilitándoles moverse con libertad. No era un instinto asesino ni algún tipo de aura pero se podía apreciar que lo que desembocó aquella situación fue el nivel de chakra, uno bien aterrador──. Por favor no se resistan…

Un suspiro que no duró ni dos segundos al final de esas palabras pudieron permitirle a ambos que reaccionaran al ver que ya tenían a los dos en frente. Minato a penas acertó a teletransportarse a un sitio diferente con el Hiriashin mientras Kyako usó un sello parecido para hacer que un portal apareciera debajo de sus pies y saliera por encima de su enemigo con un Kunai.

El rubio llegó a un lugar no muy lejano y con él el sujeto. "¿cómo me siguió?", seguro fue su primer pensamiento al verlo enfrente suyo de nueva cuenta. El de ojos azulinos realizó una series de sellos: Fuuton: Látigo de viento. Abrió sus manos para acumular aire y luego extenderlo como un látigo hacia el pálido quien se vio obligado a esquivarlo viendo en el proceso como unos árboles fueron removidos por el jaleo de viento provocando por la técnica mientras su oponente lo único que hacía era reír más y más. Se paró en el aire como si controlara la gravedad o pudiese volar para crear en su mano una esfera de color blanco de carácter pequeña que disparó como si fuere una pelota de beisbol para golpear al humano quien solo atinó a atacar con los látigos a la esfera haciendo que ésta estallara en una gran explosión lumínica de color blanca que cubrió algunos pequeños kilómetros a la redonda.

──Ni creas que moriré así de fácil… ──tal y como si fuere un susurro llevado por el viento, apareció detrás del sujeto──. ¡Rasengan! ──la bola de color azulada impactó la columna vertebral del pálido logrando que el golpe creara una pequeña onda expansiva que lo estrelló en el suelo haciendo que Minato rápidamente sacara unos pergaminos e hiciera unos sellos a una velocidad enorme──. Arte de sellado: prisión estelar.

Los pergaminos se apegaron a las muñecas y tobillos dejando uno por encima de la cabeza que luego se abrieron para soltar un capo magnético de color azulado en donde la gravedad era mayor que el de la tierra, o por lo menos 10 veces más.

──Ya veo…

En otra parte Kyako seguía en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra el gordo. A simple viste y termino de tamaño y peso, el pelirrojo tenía ventaja en cuanto a velocidad pero no fue así. El emblanquecido era sumamente veloz y el chico se hallaba en problemas. Trataba de pensar en algo pero no podía debido a la consistencia de sus golpe, uno de ellos llegó a su estomago sacando el aire de su interior además de sangre. El ataque lo mandó contra un árbol haciendo que estuviera en desventaja u oprimido por no poder hacer nada. No obstante, una sonrisa en el rostro de centrado shinobi, hizo que el pálido quedara confundido por no saber porque reía en sí pero no tardó en averiguarlo. Pisó un papel bomba que abrió un hueco donde cayó, sin embargo, no estaba en una buena posición.

── ¿Cuándo los pusiste? ──preguntó al verse enredado en una maraña de sellos explosivos a su alrededor.

──Cuando usé el sellado espacio tiempo ──dijo haciendo referencia a la primera técnica que usó para eludir el ataque──, es un jutsu capaz de detener el tiempo por 3 minutos mientras entro en un agujero de gusano previendo lo que puede pasar en 6 minutos en el futuro. Lastimosamente, gasta mucho chakra por lo que usarlo repetidamente sería catastrófico para una persona normal. Por eso los Uzumaki tienen grandes reservas de chakra para realizar ese tipo de sellos con mucha frecuencia.

──Entiendo ──tan pronto como dijo aquello él desapareció y consigo el Uzumaki quien apareció con Minato y el otro sujeto──. Sugaki, creo que podemos confiar en ese legado.

──Oh que bueno que regresas, Hinaki ──el alto conocido como Sugaki se levantó rompiendo el sellado de las estrellas sorprendiendo al rubio para luego juntarse con el sujeto llamado Hinaki──. Por lo menos, no estamos decepcionados de ustedes. Han pasado la prueba.

── ¿Qué prueba? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ──aparte de esa pregunta, había muchas más pero ellos no tendrían o mejor dicho no podrían responder en ese momento.

──Lo único que debes saber que deben prepararse para una guerra, una sin precedentes. ──mencionó para luego empezar a elevarse en el cielo──, tu hijo será el salvador de este mundo o el destructor de él.

Esa indagación lo dejó confundido, pues no sabía si se refería a Kyako o Naruto. Sin embargo, no era momento de pensar en ello pues tan pronto como quiso hacerle otra pregunta, éstos desaparecieron en un haz de luz en el cielo negro dejándolos muy preocupados por el futuro de sus acciones. Minato ladeó su rostro fijándolo en el menor quien se puso a meditar en el asunto mientras algunas facciones de su rostro dejaban claro un cierto tono de impotencia ligada con miedo o preocupación distante. El rubio se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro haciendo que regresara a tierra después de haber divagado en tantas posibilidades como oportunidades y decisiones que pudieron haberlo llevado a ese camino de ser el salvador o el destructor.

──No debes preocuparte por eso ahora, Kyako. ──él suspiró ante la verdad en las palabras del mayor──. Debemos centrarnos en terminar de regresar…

No muy lejos de allí un albo pervertido entraba en el salón de banquete donde un rubio ya había comido y se veía muy feliz de haber degustado su comida favorita. Pasó a sentarse junto a él alegando un poco de tiempo de calidad, vio a las chicas y sintió un escalofrío pues le recordaron a Kushina quien momentos antes le había puesto la misma mirada asesina que ellas poseían. Debido a ello lo sacó afuera para un paseo y le preguntó acerca de la escuela shinobi en Amegakure; no obtuvo mucha repuesta más que se le hacía difícil algunas cosas pero con la lectura que su madre le obligaba a hacer, estudiando en otras palabras, recuperaba el tiempo perdido. A veces entendía mejor de los libros que un profesor con aficiones a las salamandras como lo era Hanzo pues no era muy bueno enseñando que digamos, a penas colocaba algo y se iba a fijar en que pasaba afuera o de algún chisme. Estaba seguro que eso fue algo que su madre planificó con mucha anticipación, lo que le daba muchos escalofríos.

Su caminata los llevó a su habitación nuevamente, donde había iniciado aquel día mirando la lluvia por su castigo. Los exámenes para graduarse consistían en poder defenderse físicamente de una persona, saber por lo menos 2 jutsus a su elección incluyendo el de re emplazamiento, el de clones de agua, el de trasformación. Saber sobre la historia shinobi y cultura en general de Amegakure no Sato. Debido a todos estos contenidos, el Sannin había venido a darle una motivación. Necesitaba que pudiera graduarse a tiempo para poder enseñarles algunas cosas. Kushina había estado en desacuerdo por el hecho de que debía disfrutar de su infancia pero la diferencia de opiniones entre ella, Naruto, Kyako, Minato y él no pudieron hacer nada para impedirle entrar a temprana edad. Por ese motivo, ella se esforzaba para hacer que sus instructores fueran malos con él y no pudiera graduarse hasta los 12 años; motivarlo a leer como una forma de desanimarlo, también fue un arma.

──Lamento lo que tu madre te ha hecho para que no te gradúes, supongo que leer libros no es lo tuyo ──denotó mientras él le sonreía.

──Ni tanto, supieras ──hizo una pausa y se acostó en la cama mientras el Sannin se hallaba a un lado de la cama──, le he cogido cariño.

── ¿Ah, enserio? ──preguntó sorprendido──. Sabes, te puedo enseñar algo si logras graduarte ──sacó un pergamino──, ten te regalo esto mientras tanto… debe tener por lo menos dos jutsus para poder pasar el examen. Estos son jutsu de Agua y de Viento, cualquiera te puede ayudar a sabiendas que tu madre se le da bien esos jutsu mientras a tu padre los del aire son mejor.

──Gracias padrino ──su agradecimiento fue dirigido leyendo el objeto en su mano──. Seguro que me será útil.

Jiraiya le dio un papel para comprobar su elemento natal pues no sabía con cual habría nacido o podría dominar con el paso del tiempo. La hoja se cortó en dos para luego mojarse por ambas partes dejando en claro que el elemento principal era el viento mientras era secundado por el agua, sin embargo, algo le preocupaba al albo cuando vio cortarse el papel. Éste en un pequeño segundo, por no decir milisegundos, envió una enorme pero sigilosa corriente de aire cortó parte de su camisa. Naruto al haber cerrado los ojos no notó como el primer corte salió de la hoja y se expandió a lo largo como si hubiera sacado una espada de su funda en diferentes direcciones, eso solo dejaba algo claro: Era un usuario de viento sin precedente. Si pudo hacer eso con una pequeña cantidad de chakra con la que fue capaz de expandir un corte potente que rasgó la piel del Sannin, no podía imaginarse cómo sería si hubiera puesto más poder. El albo se acercó para darles los resultados al rubio, puso su mano en la cabeza y éste abrió los ojos para ver al sujeto de mayor estatura observando como una sonrisa en su rostro era lo que predominaba, impresionantemente, aquello emocionó al de ojos azules quien esperó con ansias su respuesta.

──Naruto ──hizo una pausa dramática──, te aseguro que serás el mejor usuario del viento como elemento principal.

── ¡Maravilloso, vamos a entrenar con ese! ──se alegó en gran manera.

──Pero ── ¿siempre había que haber un obstáculo a caso? ──. Vamos a trabajar en el Suiton.

── ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

──Eres incapaz de controlarlo.

Notas del autor: Lamento dejarlo hasta aquí, pero hubiera quedado muy largo para que lo leyeran xD. Además, debo desarrollar más los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el Time-skrip del primer capítulo para que comprendan algunas cosas. Espero que les haya agradado y sí es así, dejen su comentarios.


	3. Decepción y Presagio

── Capitulo 2 ──

Decepción & Presagio

──No entiendo ──dijo por un tercera vez ante la simple explicación de que era imposible para él dominarlo, no era convincente en muchos sentidos pero el Saninn sabía que sí le explicaba de seguro tampoco entendería, sin embargo, el rubio cambió de expresión por una seria raramente extraña que asustó por un momento al albo──, ¿puedes explicarte?

──Está bien ──el de cabello blanco se resignó y se detuvo a decirle el porqué──, verás. El elemento primario de una persona siempre será el más fuerte. El elemento viento, en sí, es una rareza que pocos tienen por lo que será imposible si alguien que te enseñe pues ni siquiera Minato podría enseñarte algo así, por varias razones. ──el rubio le prestaba atención cuidadosamente y por ese pequeño detalle siguió explayándose en el asunto──. En tu caso, el elemento viento es muy raramente poderoso por lo que puedo decir que si tratas de hacer un jutsu con tu nivel de chakra actual, comparable al de un Chuunin, podrías ocasionar un desastre en la villa comparable a paso de un tifón, destruyendo todo a su paso. En términos de poder sería bueno, pero en el campo del control, sería malo.

──Sería como tratar de tomar un pedazo de lava en tus manos sin evitar soltarlo u ocasionar un alboroto, ¿no? ──Jiraiya alzó una ceja por el mero hecho de que comprendió la razón detrás de toda su explicación. El rostro del de ojos azules estaba serio y había analizado todo de una manera muy ágil, muy extraño para él. Pero desde que había estado leyendo por culpa de su madre, consiguió examinar muchos libros de tácticas de batalla o estrategias de guerra y eso quizás le ayudó a tener un buen lado inteligente──. Bah, y yo que estaba emocionado. ──hizo una leve pausa──, ¡un dragón de cómodo! Hanzo-sensei debe estar por aquí, voy a buscarlo ──sin duda, a pesar de su lado inteligente, más eran los libros tontos que leía que por los otros más que estudiaban.

──Naruto ──la expresión del albo estaba algo impactada por el drástico cambio de personalidades del rubio──, es hora de que pases el examen. Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, un sitio del cual tu padres no quieren que te acerques. Quiero que veas algo antes de dejarle guiar por lo que te digan antes, no es porque esté de su lado o algo por el estilo pero hay algo en ese lugar que debes sentir para que compruebes la verdad: el lado oscuro de las personas.

──Okey ──se lo tomó muy a la ligera mientras "ignoró" gran parte de la conversación desde el punto de vista humano.

Jiraiya se acercó y le explicó cómo realizar el jutsu "Pistola de agua". Mencionó que debía los sellos tal como lo pedía el pergamino mientras concentraba su chakra en la punta de sus dedos para luego hacer que este cambiara de composición espiritual a liquida, en términos teóricos sonaba muy difícil de hacer pero con algunos consejos pudo hacer que un pequeño chorrito saliera de la punta. No obstante, a pesar de ser un fallo, se convirtió en una alegría para el joven quien estaba muy feliz.

En el mismo lugar pero un tanto más lejos, dos hombres llegaban a la residencia temporal de los Uzumaki dentro de Amegakure no Sato. Yahiko y Konan estaban esperando a fuera disfrutando de la lluvia que caía dentro del domino del país mientras a la distancia distinguieron a dos personas conocidas pero en cuanto vieron el mal estado en que se hallaban, salieron de inmediato a socorrerlos. Aunque no eran heridas graves, ellos se preocuparon rápidamente por haberlos visto así pues era extraño que tuvieran problemas, no obstante, las personas que los emboscaron no eran de esa zona y estaban seguros de que ni siquiera podrían llamarse personas de este mundo. Ignorantes de la situación decidieron darle los primeros auxilios llevándolos dentro de edificio lo más pronto posible. Al pasar tuvieron que encontrarse con Nagato y Kushina quienes habían estado hablando pero cuando los vieron entrar igualmente decidieron ayudar.

── ¿Qué demonios pasó? ──preguntó preocupada Kushina mientras los sanaban.

──Nos encontramos con algunos ninjas ──el rubio restringió gran parte de la información que poseía recibiendo una mirada de no entender del pelirrojo. Suspiró e hizo una aclaración en vista de que se enterarían pero por alguna razón sentía que no debería decirle nada sobre ello, sin embargo, las miradas discurrían por todo su cuerpo haciéndole dudar──, dos sujetos para ser exactos. Dijeron que nos estaba probando para saber si éramos dignos de confiar, pero no estoy muy seguro.

──Eran fuertes ──dijo el menor del lugar──, nos hubieran matados si quisieran.

La pequeña conversa los llevó a explicar todo lo ocurrido a excepción de la parte de "hijo de la destrucción o la salvación" que mencionaron los seres de otro mundo. Ignorantes de la situación, Naruto y Jiraiya siguieron trabajando en los jutsus de agua que habían estado practicando como era la prisión de agua y el disparo acuático; se podía decir que no eran dos técnicas difíciles pero para el grado de entendimiento del rubio tampoco iba a ser fácil al principio. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que para el final del día podría lograrlo.

[…]

En Konoha, una semana previa al 10 de octubre.

Siguiendo la misma línea de tiempo actual, en Konoha, los nuevos integrantes de la sociedad shinobi reposaban en la entrada de la academia ninja. Los clanes más respetados como eran el Hyuga y los Uchiha, estaban allí de primeros siendo sus dos genios Tsunaki Uchiha y Neji Hyuga los primeros dentro de la lista. La prima y miembro de la rama principal de los ojos blancos, Hinata, también se hallaban. Su relación familiar era normal. No había tintes de distinción entre ambas ramas ni superioridad, debido a que no existía ningún sello que pudiese oprimirlos salvo uno que poseían todos los miembros del clan detrás de su cuello que se activaba para sellar los poderes del Doujutsu cuando estos morían. Más allá de aquellas personas reconocidas en la villa, estaban los miembros del clan Nara, Yamanaka y los Akimichi con sus hijos: Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji. Por otra parte, habían clanes como los Aburames, con Shino; personas del pueblo sin mucho importancia según lo miraba Konoha como lo era Tenten, Lee y algunos otros más.

Todos ellos jugaban y reían mientras dos huérfanos de lejos los veían como si los envidiara por su suerte. Eran despreciados y se hallaban abandonados. A veces se preguntaban el porqué de su destino, la razón por la cual llegaron a estar en esa posición tan mala. Se arrastraron a un callejón lejano mientras la sonrisa en la fémina de la familia de uno de ellos se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, maliciosa, incoherentes y con deseos de venganza mientras que él solo siguió su camino como un foragido.

Entre ellos estaban allí, en la torre del Hokage, una persona entraba dentro de la oficina del líder de la aldea. Un viejo casi calvo con pipa llegó adentro de la habitación mientras alguien pálido lo observaba entre tanto trataba de ordenar el trabajo de ser una de las sombras del mundo ninja. Lo miró y dejó escapar un suspiro.

──Sensei, ¿qué deseas? ──preguntó amablemente mientras seguía leyendo.

──Orochimaru, ¿me preguntaba si tenías algo en mente con la situación de Danzo? Sabes que tiene espías en Amegakure no Sato, ¿verdad? ──lanzó rápidamente su preocupación siendo franca y directa.

──La raíz ──suspiró mientras volvía tomar el papeleo──, he estado pendiente. No quiero que se sucinte un problema, por eso mandé a llamar Jiraiya.

── ¿Jiraiya? ──pensó mientras se acercaba por detrás y se asomaba por la ventana viendo a toda la villa y observando cómo los rostros de los Kages pasados eran lo más resaltantes. El Shondaime, Hashirama. El Naidame, Tobirama. El Sandaime, Hiruzen. El Yondaime, un rostro desconocido mientras el Gondaime era Orochimaru. La villa se hallaba en paz desde muchos puntos de vistas y todo era en gran parte el servicio del Yondaime y predecesor del actual Kage──, ¿en qué estás pensando?

──Danzo piensa invadir seguramente Amegakure en cuanto… ──suspiró y prefirió no continuar, no quería dar más detalles "innecesarios" que pudieran decir mucho más de lo que esperaba el anciano, de esa forma, evitar la fuga de información──, se descuide. He sabido que ha estado haciendo movimientos a las zonas fronterizas, por lo que seguro el tuerto se aprovechará de eso para invadir la villa.

──Ya veo.

Con esas palabras, se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y decidió marcharse. Bajaba por los escalones mientras meditaba en lo que su discípulo acaba de decirle, no era algo concreto y divagaba mucho. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire a la vez que miraba una el final de las escaleras por las cuales transitaba y dejaba observar la entrada de edificio a la vez que atravesó la puerta, pudo divisar el cielo despejado, con pocas nubes y con indicios de empezar atardecer poco a poco con la puesta lejana del sol. Miró en aquel cielo para dejar un último suspiro: "Minato, si todavía estuvieras vivo" ─pensó para sí mientras tomaba su camino de vuelta al complejo Sarutobi─.

[…]

No pasó mucho para que el día de presentar la prueba de la academia y como se había previsto, presentaron los exámenes escritos, las pruebas físicas y el domino de los jutsus. Hanzo pensó que el plan de Kushina de retener al Uzumaki con reprobarlo por no saber ningún otro jutsu iba a funcionar, sin embargo, tuvo una gota de escalofrío cuando vio realizar los sellos y presentar el ataque ofensivo y defensivo como lo era la prisión de agua y la pistola acuática. No tuvo más que aprobarlo. No obstante, sabía que sería regañado con la ligera sospecha de que cancelería sus zoológico de dragones de comodo y se sintió triste, pero dejando eso de lado, la madre del chico seguramente estaría molesta por el fallo del plan.

Pero para las alegrías ajenas, Naruto, celebraba por haber recibido su banda de la lluvia dejando en claro que era un ninja hecho y derecho con el derecho de realizar misiones dentro de la villa. No obstante, para su desgracia, cuando llegó a su casa las cosas estaban por cambiar.

Todo ellos estaban recogiendo las cosas, Hanzo estaba al lado de Yahiko y Konan con una cara seria muy diferente a lo que solía ser él con su personalidad; la situación no era buena. Minato se hallaba ante todos con una cara molesta, quizás porque había discutido con Kushina o porque Kyako se comió su Ramen pero lo que sí estaba claro era el hecho de que había sucedido algo y no era bueno por cómo se veía el ambiente tenso y denso que hacía difícil respirar.

──Nos tenemos que ir a nuestra tierra natal ──habló francamente viendo a todos los implicados, la mayoría entendió a que se refería aquellas palabras a excepción del rubio menor quien estaba perdido en aquel vaivén de emociones──, los clanes que eran asociados de los Uzumaki como lo eran los Terumi de Kirigakure, los Sakrai de Kumogakure y los Hikari de Iwagakure; nos acompañarán en la reconstrucción final del remolino.

── ¿Remolino? ──dijo algo desubicado Naruto haciendo que todos suspiraran──, ¿qué es eso? ¿Se come?

──No hijo ──respondió Kushina──, es un país que fue atacado por Konoha y Kumogakure durante la segunda guerra mundial shinobi. Era el país del clan y la villa conocida como Uzushigakure no Sato, nuestro hogar legítimo; lastimosamente, fue destruido parcialmente. Sin embargo, aun mantenemos con el feudal fantasma.

── ¿Feudal Fantasma? ──preguntó ahora más confundido y la cual fue secundada por Karin.

──Sí ──continuó Minato──, después de la guerra, el país quedó devastado no había forma de que un líder así pudiera mantenerse. Por esa razón, todos hicimos un pacto para hacer resurgir el país desde las cenizas aunque eso signifique una guerra con quienes se opongan. ──hizo una pausa para luego cambiar a una nueva sonrisa que alejó toda la tensión que había hasta el momento──. Es hora de volver a nuestro hogar y dejar en claro que somos fuertes.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Esa misma tarde salieron de Amegakure de forma muy disimulada usando el Hiriashin trasportando a mucha gente desde allí, al país destruido mientras otros ninjas más usaban otros métodos para llegar al mismo objetivos. No tardó mucho para que todos pasaran a la villa la cual los esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Dentro de ellos estuvo la familia real del país, los Uzumaki, Kushina se le consideraba la princesa del remolino; a Minato el protector y los dos menores: los Herederos del remolino. Jiraiya estaba muy feliz de haber tomado la decisión correcta en aquel entonces y ahora estaba más que orgulloso por presenciar el resurgir de un país y un clan extinto. La enorme villa ahora los esperaba y dentro de ella muchas aventuras más sin embargo, a Naruto le esperaba un viaje largo a Konoha. Entre todo el gentío y el trasbordo que seguro duraría un tanto más de una para finalizar, ellos aprovecharon irse a la aldea oculta de la hoja. Kyako se percató de eso y los siguió para asegurarse de que nada pasara, lo que incluía, daños a la persona del rubio incapaz de mantenerse quieto. El viaje los llevó al país del fuego no tardó más de tres días; Jiraiya iba a hablar con el Hokage sobre algunos asuntos pendientes mientras Naruto observaba todo el festival en "honor a los caídos" durante la guerra y de cómo vivían allí la mayoría. Decir que el ambiente era agradable al principio no fue nada equivocado más cuando se fueron adentrando entendieron el punto de su visita. La gente era de fachada alegre pero todos tenían secretos a los cuales no querían decir: Aventuras, desamoríos, traiciones, abusos y daño a niños fue lo que pudo percibir el rubio mientras más recorría las calles de la villa. De nuevo en Uzushi, los padres de ambos estaban preocupados al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus hijos, sin embargo, a pesar de lo que estaba pasado dentro del "castillo del clan", en una zona lejana algo más de importancia estaba llevándose y estas cosas podrían tener más repercusiones que las del gremio.

Un hombre de cabellera larga y negra se paseaba por un valle oscuro. El lugar no tenía muchas referencias más que aquellas que describiría al valle del final, pues, era el mismo sitio. Se hallaba recuperado y se veía hermoso pero aquel día se vio ensombrecido por la llegada de aquella persona quien caminaba maquiavélicamente por la zona. Sin embargo, al sentirse vulnerada la seguridad de Konoha, dos ninjas aparecieron en el área. ANBU de la aldea que patrullaban el ya mencionado territorio, se encontraron con el desconocido para enfrentarlo y saber sus razones.

El sujeto los miró y sonrió. Ambos se vieron en la obligación de atacar. Uno de ellos sacó una espada y lanzó un corte horizontal que se expandió al ser cargado con chakra, éste atravesó al sujeto como si él fuese un fantasma. El otro llegó por detrás y propinó una patada al cuello teniendo el mismo efecto que el anterior ataque de su compañero; los dos trataron de atacar varias veces pero no tuvieron ningún daño en la persona anteriormente descrita. De pronto, sonrió dejando escapar una onda de chakra oscuro que se expandió alrededor tensando el ambiente y obligando a todos a caer al suelo imposibilitados de poder levantarse. Las mascaras de los ANBU se quebraron por la fuera de la gravedad que los atraía al suelo haciendo que ahora ellos los vieran a la cara. Su rostro estaba una mirada desquiciada y conocida para ellos en cuanto el hombre se dejó bien haciendo que un escalofrío subiera por su cuerpo.

──Ah, viejo amigo ──dejó escapar un suspiró antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras y luego proceder a ver las imágenes de los fundadores de Konoha──, si hubieras dejado mostrarte lo que el padre quería que vieras.

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras, aumentó la gravedad impuesta en el área quebrando el suelo y no solo eso sino también los huesos de los ninjas dejándolos muertos al hacer que sus pulmones se cortaran con la caja torácica y a su vez cortaran los conductos del corazón, matándolos en el acto. Puso su pie sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos para aplastarla destrozando el cráneo y haciéndolo lo mismo con el otro con una mirada desquiciada.

──Es hora de empezar nuestro plan padre.


End file.
